During medical treatments, a gas concentration monitoring module for anesthetic gas and carbon dioxide (CO2) may often be used to monitor an anesthetic gas concentration and a CO2 concentration in a gas sample extracted from a patient. Specifically, an anesthetic gas monitoring probe (GMB probe) may be arranged in a gas sampling circuit for anesthetic gas in the gas concentration monitoring module for anesthetic gas and CO2. When the anesthetic gas enters into the gas concentration monitoring module through the gas sampling circuit, the GMB probe can monitor the anesthetic gas concentration and the CO2 concentration as needed.
In clinical practice, some other gas treatments may also be needed in addition to the monitoring of the anesthetic gas concentration and the CO2 concentration. For example, an oxygen concentration monitoring module may be utilized for oxygen concentration monitoring, or a respiratory mechanics module may be used for monitoring respiratory mechanics parameters including gas pressure and differential gas pressure. In such cases, the gas concentration monitoring module for anesthetic gas and CO2 should be configured to coordinate with any other gas treatment modules. Gas circuits may also need to be connected when necessary. For example, a hose may be used for connecting the gas sampling circuit for anesthetic gas in the gas concentration monitoring module for anesthetic gas and CO2 with an oxygen sampling circuit in the oxygen concentration monitoring module. All of these may lead to a complicated structure, bulky equipment size and inconvenient operation.